


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood, Connor is a vampire, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, POV Third Person, Title is from a mcr song but this isnt a song fic, all the murphys are vampires, and havent stopped drawing it, completely told through evans pov, copious amounts of blood, even though i desperately wanted to write connors pov, first time posting a fic anywhere, i just thought one day hey what about vampire connor, might add grapic depictions of violence bc vampire connor is protective boi, sorry if this is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: Vampire au. All the Murphy's are vampires.





	1. Porcelain skin and mostly blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous to post this bc I'm very afraid of hate I might get for it but I love vampires and I love Connor so I made this dumb au 
> 
> disclaimer: I AM NOT AN AUTHOR 
> 
> I mostly just draw but i like to write occasionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reformatted it and made some edits

The Murphys seemed like a normal enough family; mom, dad, a daughter, and a son. But something about them felt off to Evan, he just didn't know what. The whole family was very pale but Connor, the son, was almost like porcelain in that it was perfectly white with no blemishes, red or patchy spots, it didn't even look like he had acne. Both of the Murphy siblings were gorgeous, and that wasn't just Evan's opinion, it was a fact. Zoe was a social butterfly and a prodigy in music, playing nearly any stringed instrument. Connor however.. was distant, to say the least. He passed his classes and kept mostly to himself, but he was really quite intelligent and loved his AP English class. If you could find him he almost certainly had a book in his hand. Evan thought it was strange how he carried an umbrella around with him everywhere, but who was he to judge?

Evan was picking at his cast and standing awkwardly next to Jared as he rambled about something he wasn't listening to when none other than the beautiful Murphy siblings walked through the front entrance. Zoe quickly went her own way and Connor, with umbrella in hand, kept walking towards Evan and Jared where his locker was.

"Hey Connor loving the new hair length! very school shooter chic!" Jared called out. Connor stared him down with those icy blue eyes that left anyone who looked at them speechless. Except for Jared. "I-It was a joke" 

Connor was not amused "Oh I'm laughing, can't you see I'm laughing? am I not laughing hard enough for you?" 

Jared took a shaky step back "You're such a freak." At this moment Evan's throat thought it was the perfect time to cough uncomfortably. 

As Jared walked away Connor got closer "You think that's funny!?" even as Connor was upon him he couldn't tear his gaze from those eyes.. and suddenly he was on the ground struggling to breathe.

-

After school Evan was in the computer lab writing his letter for therapy 

 

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_Turns out this wasn’t an amazing day after all. This isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year, because why would it be?  
I know, because there’s the mysterious Murphy siblings who are so beautiful with their fair skin and striking eyes, and all my interest is pinned on them, who I don’t even know, and who don't know me. Maybe if I could just talk to one of them, finally make a friend. Maybe nothing would be different at all. I wish everything was different. I wish I was part of something. I wish that anything I said mattered to anyone. I mean face it, would anyone notice if I just disappeared tomorrow? _

_Sincerely,  
Your most best, and dearest friend, Me_

 

He sighed and pressed print, when a clearing of someone's throat startled him. He whipped around to see the older Murphy sibling. 

Connor pointed towards his bad arm and said, "How'd you break your arm?" 

Evan stuttered to reply "I-I fell out of a-a tree." 

Connor huffed a small laugh "Isn't that just the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard?" Evan laughed uncomfortably at the floor. "No one's signed your cast." 

Evan's nervous smile faltered "Y-Yeah..I know.." 

Without any hesitance Connor said "I could sign it. Do you have a sharpie?" 

"Y-you don't have to.." Evan said even as he gave the marker to the pale boy. Connor signed in huge letters taking up most of the space, Evan thought it seemed weirdly possessive, as if to say ‘Mine. Stay back.’ He handed Evan the marker back. "Oh.. Thanks.." 

Connor smiled slightly "Now we can both pretend to have friends" The taller boy looked off "I, uh, just wanted to say sorry for earlier?" He said almost questioningly, before Evan could respond Connor produced a piece of paper and said, "I, uh, is this yours? 'Dear Evan Hansen' that's you right?" 

Evan flushed red "O-Oh yeah that- that's me," He reached out to take it from Connor. 

"'because there’s the mysterious Murphy siblings who are so beautiful with their fair skin and striking eyes, and all my interest is pinned on them'?" Connor's eyes blazed with anger while his ivory cheeks bloomed with heat "W-What the fuck is this? some creepy shit about my sister and I?! Are you stalking us?!" 

Evan's face turned a darker red "N-NO!! I-It's for therapy! I didn't mean to be creepy I swear! I'm so sorry!"

Connor's entire face fell into confusion "Therapy..?" He read through the rest of the letter. Something akin to recognition flickered through his eyes. 'would anyone notice if I just disappeared tomorrow?' "I'd notice." 

Evan snapped his eyes up to Connor's face "Wh-Wha...?" 

The pale boy's features softened. "I'd notice, Evan." 

The shorter of the two felt a chill up his spine and heat in his face. "I-I'd notice if you were gone too, Connor." At that the taller smiled like really smiled, It was small but full of emotion. Evan smiled back.

-

Connor and Evan would send glances and nods to each other in the halls after the computer lab incident. Evan was actually having a good day, that was until after school when he was walking out of the computer lab after printing his letter for the day. A bunch of jock type boys jumped him. He tried to just ignore them and walk away, but they were persistent. 

A short haired brunette roughly grabbed his shoulder "Hey my buddy was talking to you."

He spun Evan around to face two other boys, both also had short hair and shit eating grins. "W-What do you want from me..?" 

The three jocks laughed "We just want some.. information." 

"l-like what..?"

"What's the deal with you and that pale freak that carries that umbrella everywhere?"   
"W-We're friends..? I think.."

"Just friends??"

"Um..yes..?"

"Wow! you're so pathetic you can't even get the resident school shooter to want you!"

"..."

"Fun time, boys. Beat the fag into the ground." 

The boys circled around Evan and he waited for the pain, but he heard a new voice. "Leave him the fuck alone." Connor's voice. 

"Aw, look! The freak's come to save his boyf-" Connor silenced the brunette jock's taunting with a punch to the nose. Evan heard a sickening crunch as he sank to the floor, vision blurring and breath quickening. He could hear yelling and punches being thrown but he couldn't understand what anyone was saying or if Connor was alright. He couldn't breathe. What if Connor got hurt? What if the jocks killed him? What if they were coming for Evan next? Then there was silence except for heavy breathing. A muffled voice was calling out to him.

"-an?"

"Evan?"

"Evan are you okay?"

He realized it was Connor. Connor was asking if he was okay. Was Connor okay?  
"I'm fine Evan," Connor smiled lightly at him "Can I touch you?" Evan nodded weakly. The taller boy slowly reached out to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into his chest. Connor was hugging him. "It's okay Evan, I got you, they can't hurt you anymore." Evan sobbed into Connor's chest, fists buried in his shirt. Connor petted his hair and whispered encouragements into the short locks. 

After Evan got his breathing under control he pulled away "I-I'm so sorry I-I got your shirt all messy a-and-" 

The pale boy shushed him "Hey, it's okay. Let's go get some ice cream or something okay?" Evan just nodded. Connor pulled him to his feet and walked him to his car holding his hand the whole way. The drive to A La Mode was silent but comfortable with the radio playing softly and Connor humming along to it. Once they got there Connor ordered Evan some mint chocolate chip ice cream and regular chocolate for himself, he paid (Evan insisted he pay for his but Connor wasn't having it) and they moved to a booth in the corner and talked while they ate. Before they knew it, it was dark out and Connor was driving Evan home. Somehow Evan ended up with Connor's number on his hand, Connor insisting to call him if he need anything "or whatever" Evan thanked Connor for everything and walked into his house sighing happily 

"I have a friend.."


	2. Antique shops and missing reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor vist an antique shop and find some strange mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually got positive feedback! I'll try to post whenever I can.

The jocks that jumped Evan didn't come to school the next day or the day after that. On Friday there were posters with their faces on them hanging in the hall with the words 'MISSING' under the pictures. 

After school Evan met up with Connor under a tree by the entrance. Connor opened his umbrella and used it to shade himself from the sun, which reminded Evan "Why do you keep the umbrella with you all the time? It's not raining." 

Connor seemed uncomfortable but answered "I burn really easily so I need it to shade myself when it's sunny out," Evan smiled. "So where are you taking me Evan dearest?" He had a mischievous grin pointed at the smaller boy.

"Oh! well there's this antique shop I thought you might like, since your umbrella is- you know." 

Connor looked to his umbrella thoughtfully "Hmm, I guess that's fair. Alright shorty lets go." 

Evan gave an undignified huff "I'm not that much shorter than you!" 

They walked across a few streets into the art district of town and came across many shops, Evan stopped at one with an old looking rusty sign that said 'Atropa Belladonna Antiques' He smiled and pushed open the door causing a bell to ring, Connor following while closing his umbrella.

A woman with dark skin and light hair looked up from a book and gave a smile to the boys in her shop "Hello Evan." 

"Hello Miss Nightshade!" Evan smiled at her and walked off toward some old mirrors, Connor trailing behind him. Miss Nightshade studied the pale boy intensely then smiled and went back to reading her book. 

"Look at this old vanity, It matches your umbrella." Evan said while pointing to an old wooden vanity with black paint chipping off it. Connor glanced to it and had to do a double take. He didn't show up in the mirror, before he could comment on this Evan did for him.

"That's weird.." 

Connor was getting increasingly nervous. "Heh- yeah.." 

Evan looked to the pale boy "Are you okay?" 

"yEAH GREAT." Connor replied much to loud, gaining the attention of Miss Nightshade. 

"Everything alright boys?" she asked while walking over to them. 

"Why doesn't he show up in the mirror?" Evan asked puzzled. 

"Neither do you or I, dear" Miss Nightshade said.

Confused Evan looked back at the mirror and sure enough neither he nor Miss Nightshade where there. "Whoa.." out of Evan's line of sight the shop owner winked at the tall boy.

Evan continued to stare at the strange mirror until Miss Nightshade cleared her throat, "Don't you boys have homework to do?" she asked smirking. 

Evan startled at that "Shoot, we do!" 

"Well why don't you two run along so I can clean up."

"Okay, Bye Miss Nightshade!" Evan said dragging Connor out with him. Standing outside the shop Evan bit the inside of his cheek "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"We could just hang out and do homework at my house, no one should be there." Connor suggested rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Y-yeah okay, sounds good."

They walked back over to the school and got into Connor's car. The short drive to the Murphy house was quiet but not uncomfortably so. When Connor opened the door he looked around to make sure his parents were gone, as the started heading upstairs towards Connor's room Evan heard a faint sound... Sniffing? 

A few seconds Zoe pops out of her room asking "Did you bring home a snack?" Evan is very confused by this as they did not bring any food with them. 

Connor goes stiff before telling Zoe "No," very flatly. He grabs Evan by the wrist and leads him into his room. Connor drops Evan's wrist and throws his messenger bag on his bed "Sorry about Zoe." 

"Uh.. It's okay." 

They don't get much homework done.

"Okay- Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf" Evan asked laughing. 

Connor scrunched up his nose in disgust "Both are awful but I think I hate dogs more." 

Evan laughed. "Okay your turn." 

"Would you rather be a cat or lion?"

"Those are both cats Connor."

"Shut up you know what I mean."

"Mmmmm.. A cat. they're treated like royalty"

"Because they are purrfect beings Evan"

"diD YOU JUST-"

A loud bang rattles the house and Connor shoots up from the bed "You have to go. Now." 

Evan sits up confused "Wha- Why?" 

Connor looks concerned as he grabs Evan's hand "My parents are assholes and I don't want them to see you." 

"Wh-Why does it matter if they see me??"

Connor exhales frustrated "You wouldn't understand." he pauses and then says "I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?" 

Evan nods even though he doesn't understand "O-Okay.." 

They're almost to the door when a gruff voice stops them in their tracks "Who is this, Connor?" 

Connor curses under his breath "A friend, and I was just about to drive him home." 

Larry raises an eyebrow "A friend?" 

Connor’s frowns deep "Yes, a friend _Larry_." With that Evan is pulled out the door by a very annoyed Connor.

The drive to Evan's house is quiet, but it is not the comfortable kind. "Sorry about that." Connor says as he runs a hand through his hair, are his ears..pointed?? Evan is so enamored by the strange shape of Connor's ears that he doesn't notice that they're at his house. "Ev? we're here." 

"Oh r-right sorry." Evan unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door. "Thanks for driving me home." 

"Anytime, treeboy" Evan rolls his eyes and smiles. Connor drives off after Evan gets into his house. 

"Evan, who was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Nightshade definitely isn't one of my characters


	3. Excited moms and embarrassed sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is invited over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter! I hope it's alright!

"M-Mom?! W-What are you doing home??" 

"I just got home, it's eleven thirty Evan." Heidi said folding her arms “So, who was that?” 

Evan stared at his feet “A- A friend..” 

Heidi’s stern expression immediately melted into one of surprised happiness. “Evan that’s great!! You should invite them over for dinner sometime!” 

“Mooooooommm..” Evan sighed out, an embarrassed blush creeping up his neck. 

“Oh come on, humor a mom Evan.” 

Evan smiled slightly “alright I’ll ask him.” 

Heidi jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly “Yay!” Then she ran over to hug her son. Evan hugged her back.

The next day at school Evan found Connor by his locker, he smiled. “Hey, Connor!” 

The taller looked away from his locker and saw the smiling blonde. “Hey, Ev.” 

“my mom wanted to know if you’d join us for dinner friday.”

“Oh- um, sure.” 

“Y-you don’t have to-”

“It’s cool Ev, it’s just parents don’t tend to like me”

Evan frowned at that “Well my mom will like you because you’re cool” 

Connor cracked a smile “Cool, huh?” 

Evan blushed “W-well, I think you are at least” 

Connor ruffles Evan’s hair “Thanks man.” 

At this moment Jared walks by and simply yells “GAAAAAAAYYY”

After school Connor takes Evan to the abandoned apple orchard “Wow” Evan says breath stolen from the beauty of their private wonderland “It’s beautiful here, Connor.” 

A small sad smile forms on the pale boy’s lips. “My parents used to take Zoe and I here for picnics, but that was before..” 

“Before what?”

“Before I got so fucked up” Connor sighs and sits down at the base of a tree.

Evan sits next to him. “I’m fucked up too, Con.” 

That makes Connor smile a little. “We can be fucked up together then.” 

From then on they are quiet just listening to the wind and enjoying the presence of the other, Connor is sketching the landscape in front of them while Evan stares at him noticing all the little things about Connor’s face and silky hair. Evan thinks about what it would be like to run his hands through the long locks, to hold that sharp jaw, to feel thin lips against his skin. He shakes himself from his daydream, friends don’t normally think about each other that way right? He never thought of Jared like that so this had to be different. 

Suddenly he blurted out “That’s weird.” 

Connor looked at him confused. “What’s weird?” 

‘Quick think of something!’ Evan thought. “Y-Your ears are pointy.” 

Connor’s eyes widened. “N-Not that it’s a bad weird! It’s just not something you see everyday!” 

Connor seemed to relax a little. “Oh, Okay.”

-

Evan is laying in his bed unable to sleep that night. Why was he thinking about his best friend like that?

Oh.

OH.

OH NO.

Evan covers his face with his hands. “Great job Evan, crushing on your only friend.”  
Well maybe not his _only_ friend but still.

-

Friday finally rolls around and Evan is about to open the door “Sorry about my mom in advance.” Connor just tells him it’ll be fine. Once the door is open you can tell from the smell Heidi is making tacos. 

She steps out of the kitchen to greet the boys, she smiles at Connor and shakes his hand “Call me Heidi dear.” Connor smiles back at her careful not to show teeth. 

Dinner is awkward to say the least, it’s too quiet and Connor is eating really weirdly. Heidi attempts to ask some questions but they make it all more awkward. 

“So when did you start hanging out?” 

Evan really didn’t want to say ‘Oh after he saved me from some bullies.’ 

Connor answered for him “ A few days after the start of school.” 

“oh, that long?”

Evan starts to sweat nervously.

“I mean we only really started doing stuff together like a week or so ago it was mostly just nodding at each other in the hall.” Connor comes to his rescue once again. They finally make it through dinner and go upstairs to Evan’s room.

Evan flopped on his bed. “Oh my god that was awful I’m so sorry” 

Connor sat down next to him. “Eh, better than my ‘family’ dinners.” They laugh together, and then Connor’s stomach makes an angry noise. “Hey um can I use your bathroom??” 

Evan sat up. “yeah of course it’s over there.” He says pointing to a door. Connor got up and went into the bathroom quickly.  
After twenty minutes Evan begins to worry. He knocks on the door. “Con? You okay?” The door pushes open and there sits Connor biting his wrist, mouth covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN


	4. Blood bags and hospital beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking a while school is kicking my ass

Evan screamed. “Oh my god! Connor!” 

Connor looked up, eyes lidded and with a raspy voice whispered “Evan.. stay back…” and continued to lick at his flesh. 

Evan had a million thoughts running through his head as he screamed for his mom ‘why did he do this? Will he be okay? What does this mean?’ and the smell, god the smell. There’s blood all over Connor, the sink and the floor which Connor was now passed out on. 

Heidi ran in “Evan what’s wro-” then she caught sight of it. Her son holding his friend both of them covered in blood. Evan can only remember cradling Connor’s head in his lap and crying so hard it was making everything blurry and hurt, Everything else is a blur until they got to the hospital and now Evan sits next to Connor’s bed. 

Evan kissed Connor’s hand thinking he was asleep as he got up “I’ll be right back” Evan quickly made his way to the bathroom, when he got back Connor was up. With his mouth on the bag of blood hooked up to him. Evan watched in horror as Connor _drank_ the blood. 

When Connor finally noticed Evan he pulled away “I can explain.” 

‘I’m going to vomit’ Evan thought as he descended into a panic attack. 

Connor ripped out his IV and the machines hooked up to him to comfort Evan “Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Evan still trusted Connor and calmed down a bit. But then remembered what he saw. “W-why did you-” 

“I’m not human, Evan.” 

Evan stared at his friend “Then w-what are you?” 

“I’m.. A vampire..” 

Evan started to laugh hysterically “Of course you are! My best friend is a fucking vampire!!”   
Connor frowned “You don’t believe me, even after what you saw?” 

Evan had tears streaming down his face. “N-No I believe you! I’m just so fucking scared!” 

“Of me?” 

“No! of what else is out there!!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Connor blushed.

Evan stared up at him “Did you kill those boys that jumped me?” 

“What? No! I just beat them up a little.. And we dropped them off at a motel in another town. They’re fine.” 

Evan furrowed his brow “We?” 

“My whole family is like me, Evan.” 

“O-oh..” Connor rubbed his back “You okay?” 

“Yeah it’s just a lot.”

-

A few days later Connor was released from the hospital.

“Hey Evan?” 

“Yeah, Con?” 

“Can we go to the orchard today?”

“Yeah of course, what’s up?” 

“I’ll tell you when we get there.”

“Uh, Okay..”

Connor sat at their tree “When I was in the hospital you kissed my hand, why?” 

Evan blushed “I-I was worried about you a-and you’re like my best friend s-so I thought-” 

“Do you like me?” 

Evan sat next to Connor “Do you want me to..?” 

Connor leaned in and cupped Evans face with one hand “Maybe..” He mumbled as he kissed the human boy. Evan leaned into Connor, gripping his jacket.

Then Connor bit his lip. 

Evan pulled away “Ow!” 

“S-Sorry! I’ve never done this before.” 

Evan just laughed and licked his lips, tasting his own metallic blood. Connor’s breath hitched. Evan smirked “Wanna taste?”

They kissed for a while after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where to take it from here? maybe this is the end? Maybe Ill write other stuff in this au??


	5. Bad dreams and good boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has a nightmare and Connor comes to comfort him.
> 
> TW: Graphic depictions of blood and death. (part of Evan's dream don't worry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought you'd never see another chapter of this huh? *nervous laughter* wELL ME TOO. I'm honestly such an awful writer I am so sorry you all waited so long for this?? I re-read the first 4 chapters and?? they're so rushed?? like why??

_He’s sitting with Connor in a field so green and lush dotted with whites and yellows of small clusters of flowers._

_“They’re weeds, Ev.” Connor says softly, plucking a dandelion out of the ground. He holds it close to his mouth, thinking for a moment before blowing the spores away. “I like them though, they remind me of us,” he says putting the now empty stem down._

_“How so?” Evan asks curiously, leaning into the taller boy._

_“Most people don’t like them, but there are a special few who see the beauty of them just as if they were real flowers too.” The brunette explains, a small smile playing at his thin lips._

_“That’s really beautiful, Con.” Evan sighs happily._

_His eyes slip shut for a moment, and when he opens them again he is not met with the green field from before. It’s red. Everything is red. The grass, the flowers, the sky, everything. That’s when he notices it’s blood staining everything. Connor lays lifeless on the ground, his face completely white, drained of blood. His eyes look soft and scared, glazed over with death._

_Evan screams and scrambles to get to the other boy. “Connor! Connor!” he sobs, his vision blurring as everything gets farther and farther away. Suddenly Evan’s on the other side of the field. He runs as fast as he can toward Connor but his legs move much to slowly._

_Connor disappears._

Evan screams as he’s thrown awake from the nightmare. He searched for his phone desperately through his tears. When he finally finds it he calls Connor, a tired voice answers 

“Evan? It’s-” He pauses, presumably checking the time. “Shit, 3 in the morning? What’s wrong babe?” He asks in that soothing tone he gets when Evan’s freaking out. 

“You- dream- blood-” Evan choked out through tears. “I-I- I had t-to make s-sure you were o-okay.” He managed to calm himself down a little. 

“I’m okay baby. I’ll be right over, okay?” Evan nodded, then remembered Connor can’t see him. “Y-yes, I-I’ll be here.. Obviously..” Evan hears Connor laugh softly at that through the phone and some shuffling. The sound of Connor opening his window, then a thud. “D-Did you just jump out of your window? I-isn’t your room on the second floor?!” the blonde grips his sheets in fear. 

“Relax Ev, I’m much more durable than a human. And that fall isn’t even that bad for a human.” He brushes off, Evan can practically hear the smirk in his voice. It’s only a few minutes before “Open your window.” crackles from Evan’s phone.

He does as he’s told and opens the window. Connor’s face greets him “How did you-” He stops mid-sentence at the look his boyfriend gives. “Vampire. Right.” the blonde murmurs, taking a step back to let Connor clamor into his room. 

“So what happened?” The brunette asks as he ushers Evan back to his bed. 

“I-I had a nightmare..” Evan shivers remembering it. He lays down and invites Connor to cuddle. Connor accepts, laying down and holding the shorter boy to his chest. 

“That bad huh?” He asks softly. 

Evan nods “Everything was great for the first part but then.. you.. t-there was so much blood.. you.. d-died.. I..” a strangled sob escapes him “It was like before.. th-the first time you came over.. Oh god..” 

Connor frowns thinking of that day. “I’m sorry you ever had to see me like that..” He whispers. 

“W-Why did you do it anyway?” Evan asks quietly, looking up at the pale boy. 

“I.. I don’t even know Ev, I.. I didn’t think I was that hungry.. I guess I hadn’t eaten in a few days but..” Connor looks down at the boy in his arms, “I’m not good at asking for what I need. Food sometimes falls under that category too.” 

Evan reached up and cupped Connor’s face in his hand. “If you’re hungry.. Thirsty- whatever it is for vampires- please tell me?” 

Connor chuckled a little, “Evan, I’m not drinking from you if you’re implying what I think you are.” 

“Connor, please I’m serious!”

“I can’t do that to you, I don’t want to risk it.”

“Risk what? Are you afraid you’ll turn me??”

“I don’t want to risk me not being able to control myself and accidentally kill you.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” 

“But what if I did?”

“You won’t.” 

Connor sighed, “Fine, I’ll tell you if I get hungry. But I refuse to drink from you. We can get raw meat at the store or something together.” 

Evan sticks his tongue out at him “Fine,” He huffed cuddling into his boyfriend. “You try to get some sleep too, okay?” He yawns as sleep threatens to reclaim him. Connor nods a bit watching Evan close his eyes and start to drift off. He does the same and tries his best to at least relax knowing he probably won’t sleep much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is shorter than the others? also I'm sorry it's terrible, I'm very tired and had no idea how to finish it jkfslw let me know if you still want more of this garbage I guess? I have a few other fics I've been slowly working on but I don't wanna post them until they're done so I don't disappoint anyone for not updating in a long time/ never finishing them

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for looking through this garbage fire! idk if I'll post more of not
> 
> maybe tell me if you want more??


End file.
